Walking Dead: Mississippi
by Loganb413
Summary: A group of people are led by a couple in the zombie infested world.
1. The Camp

Lacey and Cory looked at the camp they created to keep the zombies out. They have there guards led by Abbi and Kiera, twins with differemt personalities. The have the medic hut run by Jill and Paula, two elderly nurses they rescued from the hospital. Then they have the guards Haly, Rita, Tony, Woo, Calvin, and Stefan. They knew they could make it but they needed more food and recruitments. "Camp meeting." Lacey yelled for everyone. "We need more food and mkre recruitments if we want to live in this world." Cory said. "Woo, Rita and I will go to the store and get cans of food." Cory said. "Calvin, Haly, Abbi and I will get more recruitments." Lacey said. "Kiera will be in charge of Tony, Stefan, Jill and Paula." Cory said. "We leave in twenty minutes, get ready." Lacey said. Lacey and Cory went into there tent and grabbed there guns and Cory grabbed riot gear. Woo grabbed his katana, Haly grabbed her grabbed her crossbow, Abbi grabbed her pistols, Calvin grabbed his rifle and Rita grabbed her rifle. The group started to leave and Kiera gathered who was left. "Until they get back Tony, Stefan and I will be on top of the RV and Jill and Paula will be inside the RV. Kiera grabbed her rifle while Stefan grabbed his magnum and Tony grabbed his machete and pistol. _The Grocery Store_ Cory, Woo and Rita ran towards the can food section and grabbed as much as they could hold. On therenway out they saw three people with knifes stabbing at zombies. "Hey stop." Woo yelled. The undead turned there attention to Woo, Rita and Cory. Woo put down his cansand grabbed his sword. Rita and Cory aimed there rifles. Woo cut off one zombies head while Rita blew another off. Cory hit one with his gun and Woo came and stabbed it it through the eye. The three people looked scared. "I am Lina, this is Bob and Dolvett." The woman said slowly. "We don't want to hurt to you." She said. "We have a camp where you can stay." Woo said. "Just carry some cans back." Rita said. _Recruitment Search_ Lacey, Abbi, Calvin and Haly went into different houses. Lacey stepped into the large blue duplex. She knocked on all the doors and waited. There was a zombie in all of them. She grabbed a can of gasoline and poured it on the doors. She lit a match and dropped it. The house went up in flames. Haly stepped into the condo and she heard crying she saw a woman holding a child in her arms. "My baby boy, he is dead. I can't save him. Haly aimed her crossbow and made the woman put the child down. "What is your name." Haly asked. "My name is Kelli and that was Eli." She pointed to a dead zombie. "And that was my baby boy Hunter." She said cying. "Are you bit?" Haly asked. "No. " She said. "Come on we can keep you safe." Haly said. When the groups got back everyone was alright. Calvin and Abbi found nothing. Kelli, Lina, Dolvett and Bob were escorted to two tents. And given pistols to protect themselves. "Keep safe." Lacey said. "Ahhhhh." It wasnthe scream of Rita. Lacey ran out to see Rita being eaten by a zombified woman. Everyone else were fighting other zombies. Rita had bled out and was dead. 


	2. Down Two

Previoisly on the Walking Dead: Mississippi, Lacey saw Rita dead and bleeding on the ground while being eaten by a walker. She then sees the rest of the group fighting zombies. The four new campmates are Dolvett, Lina, Bob and Kelli.

Lacey aimed her gun at the zombie eating Rita. She fired and killed it. Dolvett came out of the tent with Bob and they shot at the small horde of 3 or 4 in front of Lacey. Kelli started shooting at the area where everyone else was. She sent a bullet into Kiera's leg and she fell. Two zombies climbed on top of her. Woo killed them both and brought Kiera to Jill and Paula. They wrapped her leg and she starting shooting out of the window. Lina came out and kicked a zombie then shot it in the head. A zombie bit Tony in the arm and Woo stabbed it in the ear and out the other. Tony shot himself. Lacey walked to Rita's body and shot it in the head. After about a hour of fighting all the zombies where dead and Dolvett and Bob dug two holes. They placed Rita in one and Tony in the other. During the funeral Haly ccouldn't stop crying. "She was my best friend and now she is dead." Haly said.

The next afternoon Haly was talking to Abbi. "I don't want to stay alive anymore." Haly told Abbi. "But you have too." Abbi said. "Please, for the sake ofthe group, for me." Abbi said. "No, I am going into the woods and feeding myself to walkers." Haly said. "No, your staying here." Abbi said. Haly ran for the woods. After about ten minutes of running she saw three zombies eating a pig. She threw a rock at one. It looked at Haly and the other two stood up and walked towards her. She stepped back and reached for her knife. "I don't want to die, I change my mind." She tripped and the zombies climbed on her. Her knife wa gone. Then all the zombie's heads flew off. In front of her was a tall mexican man with a machete. "Well hello little lady."


End file.
